Flores y Nosotros
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Eren lo sabe desde siempre, incluso si pretende no saberlo; lo sabe cuando lo mira en su traje costoso desencajar entre sus flores. Levi no pertenece ahí. Y él, tal vez él... [One-shot/BL/LevixEren] •Secuela de la serie de Drabbles "Flores y tú"


_La siguiente historia se desarrolla dentro del Universo de Drabbles "Flores y tu" el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil, sí, pueden considerarlo una secuela._

 _ **Pareja:** Levi x Eren._

* * *

 **11:35 p. m. 15 de Septiembre**

El café negro es amargo. Demasiado. Eren no logra comprender por qué los _adultos_ se empeñan en beber algo así, él es ahora un adulto y a pesar de ello sigue amando las cosas esponjosas y dulces, porque se siente como si magia explotara dentro de tu boca. Pone otros tres cubos de azúcar al café pero aún es amargo y Eren entiende qué tal vez hay cosas que, por más que intentes, no podrás cambiar.

Mira a su alrededor, a las personas en las otras mesas, todas ellas al igual que él guardan bajo sus sillas o justo a un lado una o dos maletas, mientras leen el periódico o vaguean entre las aplicaciones de sus iPad. Eren juguetea con una pajita. Esperando.

El vuelo se ha atrasado, no está seguro del por qué pero el vuelo se ha atrasado, se lo dijo la señorita tras los altavoces, probablemente hace una o dos horas, quizá más, siempre es más. Y es cansado. Todo lo que Eren quiere es subir a ese avión y dormir. Dormir tanto como el vuelo dure, ya que no ha dormido nada bien desde ayer.

Mira el café en la mesa de nuevo, al ramo de camelias que le acompañan.

Considera agregar más azúcar.

•

 ** _|| Crisantemo Naranja: Amor Frágil ||_**

 **05:00 a. m. 23 de Agosto**

Eren se levanta temprano, más temprano que cualquier otro día. A veces sucede que se despierta a mitad de la madrugada con una ansiedad incontrolable oprimiendo su pecho. A veces piensa en muchas cosas. A veces su mente se llena de ideas que no puede controlar. A veces esas ideas lastiman, pero sabe que, a menos que compruebe que esas ideas no sucederán, ellas no dejarán de lastimar.

Ha sido un tiempo, un tiempo realmente largo desde la última vez. Había olvidado cómo sentía; despertar solo en medio de la oscuridad y no tener la certeza de, si al cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dormir, despertarás otra vez por la mañana. Sabe a qué se debe. Está preocupado. Lo ha estado los últimos días. Y su mente se nubla con pensamientos negativos que hacen que su ansiedad aumente. Considera tomar el viejo medicamento que ha mantenido guardado en el botiquín del baño, pero descarta la idea. _No hay nada de que preocuparse,_ se dice, _solo estoy siendo paranoico._ Pero eso es lo que sucede cuando se siente inseguro y, sinceramente, él no es realmente bueno para hablar de sus inseguridades. No con cualquiera. Y Mikasa, su fiel hermana (y confidente), está ocupada intentando obtener el puesto de trabajo de sus sueños. Tiene que lidiar con esto solo.

Después de asearse sale al balcón para regar sus plantas, ya ha regado las que guarda dentro del departamento. El sol brilla demasiado y Eren siente que le quema la piel. Eren espera que el verano termine pronto.

 **10:30 a. m.**

El local ha abierto sus puertas hace un rato. Eren está limpiando las vitrinas y reajustando unas cosas aquí y allá cuando la campanilla sobre la puerta le alerta la llegada de un cliente. Eren se endereza dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Frente a él hay un hombre vestido con un traje gris y zapatos de charol perfectamente lustrados. Su cabello es rubio y sus ojos azules parecen encantadores. Hay una tenue sonrisa que le invita a confiar en él dibujada en su rostro. El contraste del hombre con traje y su local lleno de colores y flores provoca en Eren un Déjà vu y, por primera vez, no le gusta la nostalgia que le invade.

—Buen día — el hombre le dice. Eren le sonríe y espera que su sonrisa no sea extraña.

—Buen día.

El hombre zanja la distancia que le separa del mostrador y suelta un comentario causal sobre lo _bonitas_ que son las flores. Eren le dice que le ha llevado un tiempo cuidarlas, pero que se siente orgulloso de ellas. El hombre asiente y suspira y solo entonces le da su nombre y pide información.

Eren no tiene un buen presentimiento.

 **12:30 p. m.**

Sobre la mesa de trabajo hay escarcha, papel, listones y polvos brillantes, Eren no ha dejado de trabajar en las cajas de cartón que él mismo decorada y embona. No puede detenerse. Su mente necesita distraerse.

No quiere pensar en nada malo, porque es consciente de que no hay motivos para hacerlo, pero incluso si lo entiende su mente es una hija de puta a la que le gusta inquietarlo.

La campana sobre la puerta suena. Eren alza la vista y el primer impulso que tiene siempre que se trata de Levi es sonreír.

Él viene hacia Eren con su gabardina negra en brazos y sus zapatos de charol abriéndose paso entre las hojas tiradas sobre el piso de madera. El olor a menta de su colonia combina con las rosas, pero es quizá lo único de él que encaja ahí.

Una punzada de dolor le llega Eren al corazón. Han sido tres semanas, dos días, quince horas y diez minutos desde la última vez que Levi estuvo aquí. No es que Eren haya contado el tiempo.

—Hola — Eren le saluda.

Levi saluda con un asentimiento antes de sentarse a su lado. De un cubo cercano Eren toma un puñado de pétalos morados y los ofrece a Levi.

—Bienvenido.

Levi sonríe.

 **12:45 p. m.**

—Hace un tiempo que no vienes — Eren comenta, quiere sonar casual y desinteresado, como si no hubiese estado esperándole cada día sin falta.

—Sin embargo, te he llamado cada día.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no es igual — Eren guarda sus inquietudes. No quiere decirle lo que realmente piensa. Tampoco quiere echarle en cara que, de no ser porque antes le ha mandado un mensaje para que viniera, él no habría venido.

—Eren...

Levi está por decir algo cuando es irrumpido por la puerta que es abierta. Eren mira hacia allá con una nueva sonrisa. Esconde también su preocupación. El hombre rubio de esta mañana (Erwin, su nombre es Erwin) le saluda con serenidad.

Levi se pone de pie y Eren puede ver la sorpresa en sus ojos (hay también un brillo tenue de alegría y confianza). Se saludan como los viejos amigos que realmente son.

 _Ha sido un tiempo,_ había dicho Erwin, _desde la última vez que le vi. Después de que Hanji enfermara él se alejó de todos nosotros. Trabajamos en la misma empresa, así que eventualmente terminé enterándome que seguía aquí. Hace un tiempo me enteré que frecuenta este lugar, que tú y él son amigos..._

Eren no está seguro de por qué no pudo corregirlo. De por qué decidió mentir y decir que " _no es que realmente seamos cercanos, solía preparar ramos para su esposa, pero nada más..."_ Tal vez es por miedo. Tal vez es por duda. Tal vez ha sido porque ahora entiende que Levi tampoco ha hablado nunca con nadie sobre el _nosotros_ que ellos conforman. Tal vez porque aún no está seguro de que ese _nosotros_ exista.

 **02:53 p. m.**

Erwin se marcha después de obtener el número de Levi –y por alguna razón que no comprende– el de Eren también. Promete volver pronto. Promete también llamar a Levi para quedar.

Cuando ambos se quedan solos en el lugar hay una sensación extraña en el ambiente que Eren no sabe cómo clasificar.

Puede ver a Levi feliz, incluso si no lo dice o expresa abiertamente, puede ver tranquilidad. Puede ver en sus delgados labios una sonrisa siendo reprimida.

Eren se acerca a él con sutileza. Le da un geranio de hoja de roble y una sonrisa. Levi lo mira fijamente y sin aviso alguno posa su mano en su mejilla, le obliga a inclinarse y se besan.

Ahí En Un Rincón del Sol solo están ellos rodeados de flores, escarcha y la música suave de violines que tanto ama Eren. Por un segundo, un segundo que Eren realmente desea se vuelva eterno, todo se siente perfecto.

 **03:00 p. m.**

Levi se marcha. Se va así como se van los otoños. Suave y silenciosamente. A su paso queda el frío aire de invierno y un montón de hojas muertas.

Eren sonríe.

Levi siempre le ha recordado al otoño. Se pregunta si sus razones son las correctas por primera vez. Se pregunta si el otoño es realmente su estación favorita. Que él recuerde cuando era niño amaba los días calurosos de la primavera, pero algo cambió en el camino. De pronto la idea del insensato sol brillando cada día como si todo estuviera bien se le antojó amargo.

 _Las flores._ Eren recuerda que una de las razones por las que amaba la primavera eran las flores. ¿Cuándo es que olvido todo eso?

 **05:34 p. m.**

Levi llama y le pregunta si todo está bien. Eren no comprende por qué de pronto se le da bien mentir. No es que sea cierto sin embargo, tras las máscaras –llamadas, mensajes– siempre es fácil mentir, pero si Levi le viera de frente se daría cuenta muy fácilmente que sus orejas se sonrojan cada vez que miente, y que él no está bien. No está nada bien. Que su cabeza no deja de dar vueltas sobre ideas siniestras y que realmente desea ser capaz de dormir bien esta noche. Pero Levi no se da cuenta y se despide, y cuelga, y no hay un segundo intento para saber si Eren realmente está bien.

(Y Eren sinceramente ha comenzado a odiarse, por ser tan inseguro, por ser tan egoísta)

Con la cabeza recargada en el mostrador, totalmente aburrido, Eren se queda mirando los vestigios de una enramada que él mismo había armado con sublime paciencia para que pudiesen florecer los jazmines que tanto ama por su suave y agradable aroma. Levi había dicho –cuando vio los jazmines florecer– que le recordaban a Eren, por ser alegres y ligeras. Eren se había reído, incrédulo.

—¿Realmente piensas en flores cuando me ves?

—No.

—¿No? — Eren intentó esconder la decepción.

—No. Más bien, pienso en ti cuando veo las flores.

Y el " _Ah, ya. Eso es muy cursi"_ que soltó después no era lo que realmente pensaba. Ahora, avergonzado, con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos siendo usados como almohada, desearía volver y decirle lo que realmente piensa.

 **06:03 p. m.**

Han _salido_ durante medio año.

Hace seis meses Levi y él, contra cualquier pronóstico, decidieron intentarlo.

Así que de pronto se encuentra cavilando (una vez más) en aquellos primeros días. Flores, lenguajes secretos, dos personas tan distintas como iguales; y ahí está todo. Tuvieron su primera cita una semana después de _empezar a intentarlo_ , cita que terminó siendo una charla de lo más amena sobre cómo Eren había aprendido el lenguaje de las flores. Más adelante las charlas incluirían clases completamente gratuitas a un tipo en trajes costosos y zapatos de charol, que oportunamente robaría pequeños besos antes de despedirse. De alguna manera, Eren se da cuenta, estaban volviéndose cercanos, y algo mucho más especial rondaba a su alrededor.

Levi visitaba el local cada día después del trabajo, Eren se divertía incluso si las charlas eran cortas y simples. Llegaron a reunirse en el departamento de Eren, miraban películas, compartían música, opinaban sobre sus impresiones ante alguna lectura. Charlaban sobre el trabajo. Todo. Todo estaba bien. Realmente parecían estar formando algo demasiado intenso...

Y Levi había comenzado a aterrarse.

Al menos eso es lo que Eren cree. Porque la actitud de Levi los últimos meses no le da más que pensar. Y lo que es aún peor, Eren comienza a aterrarse también, no por lo bonito y especial que se siente. No, más bien de que Levi no sea capaz de aceptarlo.

 **09:23 p. m.**

Eren coloca sobre la mesa su maceta de helenios. Se sienta y comienza con la simple tarea de deshojar las hojas secas.

Ligera música suena a través de las bocinas sobre el mostrador en la cocina y llena el departamento.

Amor. Amor. Amor. Dulzura. Besos. Caricias. Alegría.

 _Dolor_.

Cuando Eren piensa en el momento en que todo pareció irse al carajo, no puede evitar sentirse culpable. No puede evitar pensar qué tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado. _Pero han sido años_ , se corrige, _años los que estuvimos separados y un par de años más siendo amigos._ No es que sea demasiado pronto. Eren ha sido paciente. Pero tal vez no sea suficiente.

•

 ** _|| Crisantemo Violeta: No soporto la idea de perder tu amor ||_**

 **12:14 a. m. 24 de Agosto.**

Vuelve a pensar en ello más tarde, bajo la oscuridad y el frío del próximo otoño.

Las ocasiones en las que se han besado –realmente besado, como se besarían dos personas totalmente enamoradas– son escasas, Eren es capaz de contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

Se han tomado de la mano una sola vez.

Han tenido cinco citas.

Eren le ha dicho "Te Amo" dos veces. La primera vez fue un impulso incontrolable, Eren recuerda que ese fue el momento en que todo se fue al carajo en aquel tiempo. La segunda vez, a su pesar, resulta ser más de lo mismo.

Miraban una película en el departamento de Eren, uno junto al otro tendidos en el sofá. Sus piernas se enredaron sutilmente. Habían girando el rostro para mirar al otro y el mundo se detuvo. Se besaron suavemente. Todo alrededor pasó a ser superfluo y Eren realmente deseó que ese instante se volviera eterno, solo para sentir esa suavidad y calidez una y otra vez.

Cuando los besos se volvieron voraces y Eren fue empujado sin contemplación sobre la alfombra, lo dijo. Y solo entonces, con Levi irguiéndose sobre él, Eren notó como él pareció recuperar la consciencia. Dijo que tenía que irse. Y se fue. No miró atrás.

Eren se quedó ahí. Una o dos horas. Quizá más. Seguro que fue más.

Levi llamó al día siguiente, nada de lo sucedido anteriormente parecía albergarse en sus recuerdos, dijo que no podría ir al local ese día.

Al día siguiente fue más de lo mismo.

Y al siguiente.

Y al siguiente.

Eren ni siquiera entiende cómo es que esos días se han convertido en meses.

 **09:45 a. m.**

Eren abre tarde. Se ha quedado dormido al final y ahora corre tanto como puede hacia el local.

Hoy vendrá Jean, el tipo pretencioso y ruidoso que –Eren jamás lo admitirá– se ha convertido en un verdadero amigo a través de los años. No viene a charlar, ni a ponerse al día. Incluso si uno se preocupa por el otro, no son tan abiertos respecto al tema, les gusta mantener la fachada de _"no es que realmente me caiga bien, pero es lo que hay; nuestras madres eran amigas"._ Jean viene a dejar flores.

La madre de Jean y la madre de Eren estaban unidas por flores. Comparten un cultivo que a última estancia ha terminado cuidando la madre de Jean. Eren intentó dejarles su parte.

—Yo podría comprar sus flores, no me supondría un problema — había dicho.

La madre de Jean se había reído y luego le había jalado la oreja. —Tu madre dejó su parte a tu nombre, es tuyo, deja de ser tan descarado intentando deshacerte del regalo de tu madre.

—Pero me mudaré a la ciudad, no podré cuidarlo.

—Me basta con que vengas de vez en cuando. Yo lo cuidaré. Y te mandaré flores cada temporada. Ese será el trato. Yo las cultivo y tú las vendes.

Eren intentó protestar un montón. Pero la mujer era terca, muy terca, al final Eren tuvo que rendirse.

(Y aceptar ver a Jean cada ciertos meses)

Jean está ahí cuando llega. Está mirándole pretenciosamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Eren no piensa disculparse por su retraso.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Te piensas que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo a tu disposición? — Jean ataca de inmediato, no lo reconocerá (y Eren finge no entenderlo) pero en realidad Jean está preocupado por su tardanza. Es así como funciona su amistad.

—¿Es que acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Tal vez perder el tiempo mirando tu cara de caballo en un espejo?

La _pelea_ continúa mientras mueven los cubos de flores de la furgoneta de Jean al local de Eren. Se detiene únicamente cuando Jean –avergonzado hasta morir– le pregunta por Mikasa. Y Eren sonríe pretencioso y satisfecho está vez.

—Baja tus expectativas, no dejaré que salgas con mi hermana.

—¿Qué estás diciendo bastardo? Fue una pregunta casual.

—Ajá.

—En todo caso al menos yo lo intento y no planeo quedarme toda la vida como _un idiota de las flores._

Eso, de algún modo, siempre ofende a Eren. Le recuerda a esa etapa triste y mediocre de su infancia cuando los niños se burlaban de él por preferir las flores sobre cualquier otra cosa. No que no se defendiera. De hecho lo hacía y lo hacía bastante a menudo, tanto que su padre y él se hicieron de un gran reconocimiento por los pasillos de la dirección.

—¿Qué sabes tú? — Eren le reta. Y casi se le sale decir que ha estado saliendo con alguien. Pero se calla. Se calla de nuevo. Vuelve a hacerlo al sentir la inseguridad sobre esas palabras subir por cada una de sus extremidades.

Jean le mira, le mira y le mira, como si pudiera ver a través de él.

—Mamá dice que deberías venir — eso lo dice tranquilo, demasiado amable y sincero. Intenta consolarle.

Eren sonríe melancólicamente. —Lo haré pronto entonces.

Jean le hace un par de bromas más antes de marcharse. Eren se queda ahí en su local rodeado de todos esos cubos de flores que tiene que acomodar. Toma un tulipán entre sus manos. Hay muchos de ellos. Eren se pregunta qué pensará Levi si le regalase uno.

 **11:45 a. m.**

Termina de acomodar los últimos cubos de flores cuando su teléfono suena. Es un mensaje de Levi.

 _Fui a verte esta mañana al local. Estaba cerrado. Tal vez no pueda ir en estos días._

Eren suelta una risa amarga y se cuestiona por qué ha de avisarle ahora si no le ha importado hacerlo los últimos meses. Tiene el deseo de mandarlo al carajo. Sus dedos sin embargo escriben _"Te Amo"_ , pero es un mensaje que no será enviado, que no llegará a Levi, porque Eren teme que esta nueva confesión envíe todo al trasto definitivamente.

 **02:32 p. m.**

Cae una llovizna que apenas deja rastros de humedad en las aceras y sus ventanas. Sin embargo, el cielo sigue nublado, y Eren puede jurar que una tormenta está a horas de desatarse.

Mikasa ha venido a visitarle pero se ha quedado dormida sobre un pequeño sofá de jardín que consiguió hace poco, el suave vaivén de su respiración le mantiene, por tan solo unos segundos, en la realidad del pequeño local.

Eren se acerca lentamente y le coloca una manta para refugiarla del frío ya que parece no despertará durante los próximos minutos. Se acerca a la pared de cristal que da hacia la calle y desde ahí mira el reflejo de Mikasa. Desde su posición a Eren le da la sensación de que Mikasa jamás se irá de su lado, que no ha conseguido el trabajo de sus sueños como escritora en un periódico importante, que no ha rentado un departamento en la ciudad a seis horas de ahí y que no se marchará dentro de una semana.

Pero Eren no siente tristeza, ni siquiera soledad. Las cajas apiladas en el departamento que solían compartir, ni la noticia de que ha empezado a empacar le llenan de angustia; ni siquiera el pensar que podrían no volver a verse durante un largo tiempo le llena de desesperación.

No sabe describir lo que siente en realidad. Tal vez es algo parecido a la envidia. O a la incomodidad al darse cuenta de que Mikasa ha seguido avanzando, igual que su padre, y que él sigue aferrado a un mismo sitio y tiempo por miedo a enfrentar lo desconocido.

 **06:46 p. m.**

El teléfono suena y Eren tiene que perder la llamada por despachar a su cliente. Pero cinco minutos después cuando ha terminado de hacerlo, como si la persona del otro lado lo supiera, el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

A Eren le sorprende ver el número de Erwin en el identificador y duda mucho en responder, porque, incluso si el hombre le inspira confianza, no lo conoce en lo absoluto y no tiene idea de lo que pretende.

 _Pero es mejor saberlo en todo caso,_ su voz interior susurra. Y entonces responde.

Erwin le saluda y le pregunta si le recuerda. Eren dice que sí y Erwin empieza pidiendo disculpas por molestarle y una pequeña charla sobre cómo van las cosas, a continuación habla sobre el verdadero motivo de su llamada.

Mientras Eren le escucha a través de la bocina todo a su alrededor comienza a sentirse inestable, como si estuviese parado en el epicentro de un terremoto y no tuviera un lugar en el cual refugiarse. Mikasa se ha marchado apenas hace unos veinte minutos atrás. Y por primera vez en todo este tiempo Eren no ha podido confiarse a ella para no estropear su felicidad. Pero se arrepiente. Se arrepiente mucho. Porque todos esos sentimientos desastrosos y todos esos miedos que ha intentado desesperadamente contener se desbordan en forma de vomito al escuchar lo que Erwin le dice.

Eren tiene que terminar la llamada sin despedirse.

 **9:15 p. m.**

Eren llega a casa y lo primero que hace es tomar una ducha y, entre el agua cayendo, casi puede escuchar las olas del mar a lo lejos, aunque en realidad sean cláxones de autos y gente hablando. En un lugar en su mente recuerda que en los veranos de su infancia siempre iba con su familia a nadar.

•

 ** _|| Mimosa: Dudo de tu amor ||_**

 **03:00 a. m. 25 de Agosto.**

Eren se pregunta si Levi confía en él. Si le quiere. Si ha dejado de tener miedo a entregarse por completo a él. O si las cadenas de aquel pasado serán siempre una restricción para su felicidad.

Sin pensarlo, de manera automática e inconsciente marca el número de Levi en su móvil y, para cuando la consciencia y el arrepentimiento llegan la voz de Levi ya ha pronunciado su nombre del otro lado de la línea. Por el tono tan normal y astuto en su voz, Eren intuye que no ha perturbado su sueño.

—¿Eren? — Levi repite — ¿Sucede algo?

Eren quiere decirle un _Te quiero_ , pero antes de que las palabras se abran paso por su garganta, se da cuenta que es una mentira terrible, incluso más terrible que un _Todo está bien._ Porque en realidad Eren le ha amado desde hace un tiempo ya. Simplemente responde _Nada_ y cuelga. En su boca queda el agridulce sabor de su nombre.

 _Levi._ Como una palabra que está destinada a desaparecer.

•

 ** _|| Francesilla roja: No entiendes mi amor por ti ||_**

 **05:01 a. m. 29 de Agosto**

Eren no tiene las fuerzas ni las ganas de levantarse hoy de la cama. No las ha tenido durante los últimos días. Tanto que ni siquiera se ha preocupado por abrir el local. Por las flores que necesitan ser regadas. Por aquellas otras que necesitan el sol más a menudo. O por responder los mensajes y llamadas de Levi. Sinceramente, si Mikasa no se marchase hoy, él ni siquiera tendría la intención de tomar un baño y arreglarse. Pero no quiere preocupar a Mikasa. No quiere hacerle sentir culpable por marcharse, ni que se replantee la idea de quedarse.

Porque Mikasa no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Absolutamente nada.

Así que se calla.

Incluso si las palabras dichas por Erwin aún giran en su cabeza, junto a los hechos acontecidos después.

— _En realidad estoy aquí porque a Levi se le ha ofrecido una gran oportunidad en el trabajo._

 _—¡¿En serio?! Eso es genial, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué no decírselo a Levi?_

 _—Es que él ya lo sabe, pero está retrasando su respuesta._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _—El empleo es en Canadá, como gerente de una nueva sucursal. Pensé que lo sabias. Ustedes parecen cercanos y en realidad es por eso que decidí llamarte, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a convencerle._

 _—Ah._

Eren no había podido responder luego de escuchar aquello. Las palabras y sentimientos arremolinados en su garganta empujaron con fuerza y terminó vomitando antes de si quiera pensar en su respuesta. Cuando Erwin marcó minutos después para preguntarle si estaba bien, Eren no había podido más que responder que sí, lo estaba, pero que lamentaba mucho no poder ayudarle. _En realidad Levi y yo no hemos podido vernos últimamente._

Había llamado a Levi minutos después, claro.

En resultado no fue tan favorable. Aunque era algo que Eren esperaba.

Sin quererlo Eren lo había mencionado alguna vez. Él no soportaría la idea de abandonar "En un Rincón del Sol", porque es el único recuerdo tangible que le queda de su madre. _Es difícil para mí pensar en irme... para siempre,_ había dicho. Y Levi había respondido que lo comprendía. Pero ahora entiende la mirada decepcionada que se marcó en el rostro de Levi en aquel entonces. Estaba claro. Tampoco parecía totalmente dispuesto a quedarse para siempre en ese pequeño rincón de sol. Y Eren también lo comprende. No quiere que Levi cometa un error. Ni que deje ir una oportunidad como esa. Solo por... lo que sea que ellos tienen.

— _Me enteré sobre tu empleo_ — había dicho tan pronto Levi tomó la llamada. _—. Y creo que esa es la razón por la que has estado actuando todo raro y distante._

— _Eren..._

 _—Quiero que sepas que lo entiendo. Nosotros..._

 _—Decidí que puedo rechazarlo._

 _—Levi, no —_ incluso si había deseado decir que sí, Eren supo que esa era la única respuesta correcta. Lo supo desde siempre. Levi no es parte de ese rincón de sol. No importa cuánto Eren desea que lo sea, esa es la verdad. —. _Tienes que pensarlo bien. Prométeme que lo harás_.

Levi suspiró al otro lado de la línea. — _Sí. Lo prometo._

Dos días después Erwin llamó. A Eren se le estrujó el corazón. Sabía que todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces era fingir que todo estaba bien, porque no quería arriesgarse a estropearlo. Que cuando llegara el día en que Levi y él hablaran las cosas de frente podrían llegar a un acuerdo que no necesariamente significará separarse. Al final las palabras de Erwin no fueran más que otra estaca más en su corazón.

— _Solo llamo para despedirme, tengo que volver y resolver mis propios asuntos, aunque es una verdadera pena que Levi no haya aceptado mi propuesta. Éste era un trabajo con el que había estado soñando desde hace tiempo, no le creo en lo absoluto eso de "no era tan importante". Así que por favor, si cambia de opinión en estos días, dile que me contacte. Mi propuesta sigue en pie. ¿Lo harías? Él no quiere responder mis llamadas._

— _Sí, lo haré._

Luego de aquello Eren había llorado. Había gritado. Y le había marcado a Levi para hacérselo saber, ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse. No lo había escuchado para nada. Entre su histeria y rabia había terminado diciéndole que acababa de mandar a la mierda algo importantísimo por una estupidez. Incapaz de aceptar sus propias culpas.

Porque lo cierto es que Eren tenía más razones para enojarse con sí mismo que con Levi, porque Levi había estado pensando en él después de todo, y Eren tendría que haberle dicho en aquella llamada que debía tomar como prioridad su empleo y no pensar en él. Pero es un cobarde incapaz de aceptar que Levi no pertenece ahí. Que su lugar está lejos, en un rincón del mundo... _sin él._ No había querido que todo terminara sin más.

—¿Estás bien? — Mikasa pregunta.

Levi llamó de vuelta. Eren no ha respondido incluso ahora. No sabe que tendría que decir. O hacer.

—Sí.

Mikasa lo abraza. Es el último abrazo que recibirá de ella en un tiempo.

—Deberías considerar venir conmigo, Eren. No es bueno aferrarse al dolor.

Eren lo sabe. Pero aun así es difícil decir adiós a un lugar que está repleto de todos los recuerdos de una persona que amó.

Se derrumba un poco por dentro pensando en ello, pero lo disimula para no preocupar más a Mikasa.

—Estaré bien — él le dice, y en un esfuerzo enorme sonríe para ella de manera cálida, al menos es lo que intenta.

Mikasa, sin embargo, posa una de sus pálidas manos sobre la mejilla de Eren para limpiar con su pulgar las lágrimas que se desbordan, antes de acomodar sus largos cabellos tras su oreja.

—Tienes que encontrar tu propio lugar — eso es lo único que ella dice antes de tomar la mano de Eren y sostenerla entre las suyas.

Mikasa es una mujer hermosa, de pronto solo es una sombra; se ha ido.

Y Eren...

Eren se queda de pie masajeando entre sus dedos el pequeño papel que Mikasa ha dejado para él entre sus manos.

 **8:34 a. m.**

Eren vuelve a su departamento con prisas y corre a su habitación en busca de algo que parece haber olvidado, como si nunca hubiera existido, pero sí existió, y está ahí entre sus dedos, escrito en una hoja amarilla por el tiempo.

La carta que Hanji, la persona que alguna vez fue la esposa de Levi, escribió para él, antes de morir.

Eren, vagamente recordando, se dirige rápidamente a la parte más importante de esa carta. La que él cree que necesita con todas sus fuerzas leer.

 _"...No éramos especiales o algún tipo de pareja sacado de un cuento de hadas. Nunca se trató de eso. Lo que en realidad quiero decir, es algo que finalmente aprendí, una lección que espero lleves contigo. Tal vez, eso pueda ayudar cuando sientas que todo se pone difícil._

 _Cometerás errores. Acéptalos. Abrázalos. Incluso si piensas que tú y él nunca encajarán. Levi también cometerá errores. Y probablemente él pensará mucho más que tú en todas sus diferencias. Jamás te lo dirá, y será difícil para ti notarlo; me llevó tiempo y dedicación aprender cada mínimo detalle de él a mí también. Él es un completo desastre para expresar sus emociones una vez han rebasado sus expectativas, rehuirá de ti, te evitará, y te lastimará (no será su intención), pero te amará más que a cualquiera. Puedo saberlo, por la forma en la que sus ojos brillan cuando habla de ti. Eres especial para él, mantenlo presente siempre. No te fuerces, ni te crees ideas erróneas, borra tus preocupaciones._

 _Mira a Levi, siempre. Él probablemente también estará inseguro sobre muchas cosas. A pesar de que siempre ha sido increíblemente hábil en cualquier clase de cosa que se proponga, es una persona bastante sensible. Es obstinado, por ejemplo, y duro consigo mismo cuando no tiene razones para serlo. No le gustan las cosas espontáneas y desconocidas, prefiriendo que las cosas vayan de acuerdo a sus planes. Pero estoy segura que eso ya lo sabes, y que le amas de todas formas. Y él te ama a cambio, a pesar de sus propias fallas._

 _Ningún error es irreversible, ni siquiera para alguien dotado de todo tipo de habilidades, no importa cuánto intentes convencerte de lo contrario._

 _Habrá momentos de tensión, dónde probablemente pensarás que todo es demasiado, momentos en que las discusiones podrían prolongarse demasiado y momentos en que desearás poder volver al instante en el que le conociste, a tu vida antes de él. Pero, lo más importante, lo que aprendí, es que, al final del día, se tendrán uno al otro valiendo la pena todos esos inconvenientes._

 _Les deseo entonces la mayor felicidad en la vida. Amo a Levi con todo mi corazón, y estoy seguro de que es un rasgo que tú y yo compartimos. Por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti, que puedo confiártelo a ti. Por favor, sepan que les bendigo desde donde quiera que esté._

 _Mis mejores deseos,_

 _Hanji Zoe._

 **•**

 ** _|| Prímula: Amémonos en Primavera ||_**

 **08:00 a.m. 01 de Septiembre.**

Cuando Levi tenía cinco años preguntó a su madre _¿Qué era el amor?_ , ella le llenó de definiciones que su mente apenas y pudo comprender.

 _"Aún eres muy joven para pensar en ello"_ había dicho después.

Cuando la curiosidad por el asunto dejó de importarle –a los quince años–, el amor _llegó_ , y no tuvo necesidad de definirlo.

Pero luego desapareció, como la primavera que marchita sus flores ante las inclemencias de las siguientes estaciones. Y el invierno sin embargo no es eterno, por mucho que pueda parecerlo.

El amor apareció de nuevo.

 _La primavera siempre vuelve._

Por un buen tiempo Levi huyó de Eren, incapaz de aceptar la situación. Incluso ahora que _regresó_ a él. Aún huye, e intenta hacerle parecer culpable.

¿Quién huye? ¿Quién se aleja? ¿Quién volverá? ¿Debe ser él o debe ser Eren?

Levi cree, silenciosamente, que tal vez él no fue hecho para ser el protagonista de una de esas historias con finales felices y maravillosos. Él no encaja en el estereotipo.

Pero ama a Eren.

(Se niega a herirle.)

 _—Algún día —_ la voz de Hanji resuena en su memoria _—, la indecisión que sientes ahora, se irá para siempre; algún día las cosas mejorarán. La primavera siempre vuelve._

 _—¿Cuándo volverá?_

 _—Depende de ti._

Levi es un hombre de números.

Siempre ha sido un hombre de números.

Una criatura prospera con dígitos calculados y una rutina perfecta.

Cada mañana, a las seis en punto, se levantará de la cama, a las seis y nueve abrochará el último botón de la camisa. A las seis con dieciséis irá a la cocina a desayunar. A las seis y media, tomará su maletín y se irá al trabajo.

Hoy en día, es diferente… _tiene_ que ser diferente.

Se ha despertado mucho más tarde de su horario predeterminado. El sol brillando en lo alto del cielo diurno, los rayos de luz filtrándose a través de las ventanas tintadas y escabulléndose por las rendijas de las cortinas bordadas de color café.

Su madre dijo también, que el amor no se busca, pero después de un largo tiempo huyendo de él, Levi entiende que está vez es él quien debe perseguirlo.

La conclusión:

Son trece horas, veintiséis minutos, y dos punto ocho segundos, hasta el que será, sin duda, el momento más importan en su vida (hasta ahora).

.

 ** _|| Lirios de los Valles: Regreso de la felicidad "Reconciliémonos" ||_**

 ** _[13:26:02]_**

Eren se sorprende al verlo de pie frente a la floristería, Levi puede verlo. Han estado evitándose, esa puede ser la razón.

—B-Buenos días — Eren saluda y Levi no puede dejar de notar la sombra de sus ojos, tan claros y profundos, una sombra vertiginosa de las más preciosas esmeraldas.

—Tenemos que hablar, ven a mi departamento a las nueve.

Hay sorpresa en su mirada, hay un atisbo de nerviosismo, hay tensión en sus hombros, y en Levi están todas esas miles de palabras que desea decirle.

Quiere gritarle, quiere regañarle, quiere darle explicaciones, pero el reloj avanza y _No_ , su mente le advierte, no puede desperdiciar esas horas de meticulosa planificación. Él tiene que esperar a que llegué el momento perfecto.

Eren asiente.

Levi duda, porque no sabe si Eren responderá, pero lo intenta de todas formas.

No es su primer beso, pero podría serlo. Es el primer beso después de un tiempo, y Levi sabe a amargura del café y la dulzura del jarabe de miel, cálido y húmedo contra la boca de Eren.

—Voy a estar esperando.

 ** _[07:03:48]_**

Levi suspira, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás en su silla.

Tiene siete horas, tres minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos hasta el momento, y se sienten como eones.

 **Desde:** Mikasa.

 _¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo quien te ayude con tus problemas?_

 **Para:** Mikasa.

 _Eres la única persona cercana que tiene, por ende, le conoces._

 **Desde:** Mikasa.

 _Tienes un punto. Flores, esa es la respuesta, pero por favor, no las compres en su tienda._

 ** _[02:11:56]_**

Levi compra flores en un invernadero que le ha recomendado un compañero de trabajo, dos horas, seis minutos, cuatro punto tres segundos después. Es una cascada de color blanco, creada por una variedad de junquillos, guisantes, hiedra, tulipanes y jazmines. Un deslumbrante contraste de colores y sentimientos.

Levi recuerda, perfectamente, a Eren mencionando a la Camelia como una de sus flores favoritas, lo que Levi no comprende del todo. Una flor audaz y brillante, que representa la pasión y el refinamiento, en algunos casos conocidos por su fidelidad y longevidad, por el deseo y la excelencia. De hecho, admite, son preciosos, pero ninguno de los símbolos que sostienen representan el comportamiento de Eren.

(Él no sabe que son las favoritas de Eren porque le recuerdan a Levi)

Cuando Levi piensa en Eren, piensa en magnolias blancas: la flor aparentemente frágil, pero siendo un gran portador de perseverancia, la magnificencia estando presente en una clase de belleza humilde. Pureza.

Perfección.

 ** _[01:07:09]_**

Una hora, siete minutos y nueve segundos hasta que llega el momento, y Levi ya ha regresado a su departamento, con el pollo asado en el horno y el risotto a fuego lento, cincuenta y tres minutos antes de lo habitual. Para Levi, el universo culinario es extraño, ya que la cocina es el fuerte de Eren, y el área de cocina de su departamento es un territorio que procura no frecuentar. Pero Mikasa había dicho que sería mucho más especial si lo hacía por sí mismo a que lo encargase a cualquier otro lugar. De modo que había pasado horas investigando recetas y practicándolas durante todo los últimos días para asegurarse de que todo haya estado bien arraigado en su memoria muscular y en su mente.

 ** _[00:30:23]_**

Treinta minutos y veintitrés segundos.

Treinta minutos y veintitrés segundos, hasta el momento más importante de la vida de Levi Ackerman, y está de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en su dormitorio, con los ojos azules clavados en su reflejo, un traje nuevo y fresco con su figura y el reloj de pulsera que sigue temblando hasta que lo que siente puede ser la mayor victoria de su corazón o la desaparición definitiva.

Pero las flores están donde deben estar, la cena está sobre la mesa, las reservaciones para Diciembre están hechas, y Levi ha planeado esto con tanto cuidado y esmero que no hay forma de que pueda perder.

Se revuelve el cabello y lo peina por enésima vez esta noche, contemplando si debería usar gel o cera para mejorar el estilo. Pero el tiempo es tanto un enemigo como un amigo, y cuándo el tic-tac le recuerda el paso de los minutos, decide no tomarle demasiada importancia y toma lo primero que ve, el gel en cualquier caso.

Mentalmente, Levi pasa por decenas de planes tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de abordar _la situación_. La idea de hacerlo casualmente no le agrada demasiado, pero tampoco es del tipo extravagante, aunque Eren es el tipo de persona que seguro aprecia los gestos lindos y románticos.

Pero él cree que las flores serán suficientes. Al menos es lo que espera.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

Es Eren, y al recibirlo lo primero que obtiene de él es un lirio del valle, el mensaje no necesita ser mencionado.

 ** _[00:02:48]_**

Se quedan en absoluto silencio después de terminar con los alimentos.

El rostro de Eren refleja un sinfín de preguntas. Pero el tiempo se acaba.

—Lo siento — es Eren quien habla, Levi no puede evitar inquietarse un poco, el tiempo sigue corriendo —, por lo que dije la última vez. Estaba aterrado es la verdad; me has gustado desde la primavera vez que te vi invadir mi pequeño rincón de sol, y te he amado posiblemente más tiempo del que digo hacerlo, tanto que la idea de que te marchases me hizo sentir completamente perdido, pero quiero que sepas que lo entiendo y que no tienes que…

Levi se acerca a él, pone una mano en su boca para que guarde silencio. Los latidos de su corazón son más de 200 latidos por minuto cuando se pone de rodillas, buscando en su saco con la mano libre. Agarrando la caja de terciopelo que ha estado quemando un agujero en su bolsillo no solo las últimas horas, si no _meses,_ respira hondo, estabilizando sus pensamientos.

Una tos nerviosa. Se aclara la garganta.

Diez segundos.

Abre la boca y la cierra unas cuantas veces, buscando sus palabras. Se pregunta cómo fue que lo hizo antes, cómo hizo para no morir de un ataque de pánico, no puede recordarlo. Está tan nervioso que no puede recordar haber estado alguna vez así antes. No cuando tuvo que mudarse solo la primera vez para ir a la universidad, o cuando tuvo que escribir un embarazoso ensayo de despedida por ser el mejor de la generación, o cuando se casó la primera vez, ni siquiera cuando comenzó su trabajo o fue promovido y tuvo que lidiar con un montón de subordinados de mierda que no parecían entenderlo y se sintió tentado a cometer homicidio. No, esta es la primera vez que siente una ansiedad desgarradora consumiéndolo.

Eren se remueve, su voz intentando abrirse paso a través de la mano que aún ejerce presión sobre su boca.

Cinco segundos.

—Voy a aceptar el empleo — su voz le alcanza, y aunque no es ese el punto de lo que quiere decir, no puede detenerse ya. La mirada de Eren se vuelve confusa y le llena el dolor. Levi se fuerza a no claudicar —. Pero antes de eso hay algo que quiero que sepas y que, al menos, me prometas considerar, porque cuando digo esto lo digo en serio con cada letra de cada sílaba de cada palabra. De modo que al decir esto, sabrás que respiro los sentimientos desde el corazón lleno de seguridad y certeza: me despido de ti, pero no me refiero a una _despedida_ sino a una reunión en donde _nos volveremos a encontrar_. Así cuando diga que te quiero, sabrás que no es nada más ni nada menos que la verdad. Porque te aseguro que lo hago — Levi enfrenta la mirada de Eren, agradecido de poder ser sincero y no estropearlo con su torpeza brusca —. Te amo, y lo hago con todo mi corazón.

Tres.

—Entonces, ¿me harías el honor… — su pulso se acelera, una gota de sudor rueda en su sien — y me concedes la oportunidad para preguntarte…

 _(Ahí está, se pregunta por qué no ha sido capaz de notarlo antes. El ramo de rosas blancas y rojas en la entrada, y ese otro ramo de doce rosas rojas sobre la mesa en la sala. O ese otro con tulipanes y camelias sobre la mesa que Levi le ha dado al empezar a cenar.)_

Dos.

—Eren Jaeger–

El peso de las promesas en su bolsillo y en sus manos sostiene su corazón y y y…

 _(Y está listo para esto. Lo está. Realmente está listo para esto. Está listo para esto.)_

Uno.

—Podrías–

 ** _[00:00:01]_**

—¡Por favor, cásate conmigo!

Eren aún sentado se inclina apresurado y cubre la boca de Levi con sus propias manos, irrumpiéndole sin vergüenza. Levi le mira con una expresión en blanco, antes de que la realización le llegue y le provoque rodar los ojos.

(Porque, sí, por supuesto, tenía que ser de esta manera. Porque sí, solo Eren podría ser capaz de tener la audacia de callarle y proponerle de la manera más espontánea y nada cuidadosamente planeada como lo ha hecho.)

—Lo siento — Eren empuja su silla hacia atrás, se arrodilla frente a Levi, sus manos sostienen con dulzura la mano que Levi había mantenido en su boca —. Quería ser yo quien lo hiciera, así no encontraré ninguna razón para decir que no.

Levi le ve ponerse de pie y correr hacia el ramo que hay en la entrada antes de volver al mismo lugar, con el ramo en manos. A Levi le entrega primeramente una rosa salvaje.

—¿Eres imbécil? — Levi no puede contenerse —. Esa no es la forma de hacerlo, tú no ruegas, preguntas.

Eren se ríe.

—Voy a hacerlo de la forma correcta ahora entonces — el rubor en sus mejillas es tan brillante como las camelias, sus favoritas, recuerda Levi, maduro en rojo, como una doncella por besar. Su voz tiembla, como la ráfaga de un niño recién nacido y artistas vírgenes, como un cantante amateur con la frágil cadencia de su voz armoniosa contra el aire, orgulloso y tentativo, valiente. —¿Te casarás conmigo?

—Tal vez sí eres tonto — Levi le dice a la vez que toma el ramo de doce rosas de las manos de Eren y las deja en el suelo a su lado en pros de tomar la mano del crío y sacar la caja de terciopelo que se ha mantenido en su bolsillo. Abre la caja, el contenido brilla bajo las bombillas fluorescentes, una banda de oro blanco brillando sobre el dedo anular de Eren. —No hagas preguntas sobre algo que ya tienes certeza.

.

 ** _|| Dalia Violeta: Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día ||_**

 **11:45 p. m. 15 de Septiembre.**

Tal vez no se trata del café, Eren concluye, quizá solo es él y su mala costumbre de comer demasiado dulce y su nula familiaridad con las cosas amargas, aunque, de algún modo, comienza a acostumbrase al sabor intenso, a su aroma relajante. A todas esas sensaciones que le recuerdan a Levi.

Él cierra los ojos y da otro sorbo.

Con esa nueva perspectiva, el café no sabe nada mal.

Los pasos errantes llegan a sus oídos. El arrastrar de la silla y un suspiro de frustración llenan el silencio.

Eren abre los ojos muy lentamente, suavemente, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar cada segundo entre la oscuridad tras sus parpados y el pálido rostro de Levi frente a él.

El vuelo se ha atrasado, es lo que ha dicho la señorita de los altavoces, pero está bien, realmente lo está.

Eren mira la taza entre sus manos, el anillo que descansa alrededor de su dedo anular. Sonríe con suavidad.

El tiempo busca el equilibrio, aunque con altibajos. Eren mira a las personas a su alrededor y piensa; desde la primavera anterior algunos ya no vuelven a pasar, se quedaron en el invierno pasado, o en el otoño pasado, o quizás en la primavera pasada. Los que se quedaron ya no vuelven. Eren se pone de pie, se sienta en la silla más cercana a Levi y se acurruca a su lado, sintiéndose cálido y satisfecho cuando él le envuelve con una mano fuerte y le abraza.

 ** _01:34 a. m. 16 de Septiembre._**

Eren mira a través del cristal de la ventana. A los edificios y a la pequeña ciudad que le vio crecer. A las afueras en algún lugar está el cultivo y las flores que dejó su madre, pero que ya no le pertenecen, nunca le pertenecieron.

Los días lluviosos de la primavera fueron reemplazados por lluvias de verano. Ahora, dejando al fin este lugar, Eren se pregunta si algo más deparará el otoño.

—Levi — dice él, mientras Levi hojea el panfleto que le han dado al abordar el avión.

—¿Qué es? — pregunta, apartando sus ojos del papel en sus manos para mirar al hombre con una sonrisa brillante y un cabello despeinado sentado a su lado.

—Estaba pensando, después de todo — dice Eren con una mirada distante en sus ojos —, que tú nunca encajaste En un Rincón del Sol, y que, a pesar de creerlo durante un largo tiempo, yo tampoco pertenezco ahí.

Levi acaricia su cabello, intenta hacerle entender todos esos sentimientos que no sabe expresar correctamente con palabras. Cuando Eren sonríe mucho más, con los ojos rebosantes de emoción, él puede tener la certeza de que esos sentimientos le alcanzan.

Se inclina y besa a Eren, dejando que sus labios se paralicen sobre los de _su prometido_ hasta que se separan, permitiéndole un mayor acceso. Se mueve ligeramente, atrayendo su rostro un poco más cerca con la mano que sostiene su mejilla, mientras su otra mano se hunde entre los cabellos castaños. La mano de Eren, tentativa, Levi la siente acariciando su nuca. Retirándose apenas un poco, levi chupa el labio inferior de Eren antes de separarse para respirar.

Eren abre los ojos, jadeando, y sacude su largo flequillo de su rostro para mirar correctamente a Levi. Con una suave sonrisa, acaricia la mejilla de Levi antes de depositar allí un beso persistente.

—Te amo, Eren — dice Levi, con una reverencia que solo él puede transmitir. Sintiéndose todo cálido y satisfecho, ya no lleno de dudas y miedos, Eren se apoya en el pecho de Levi, de modo que puede escuchar el latido de su corazón.

—También te amo, Levi — responde, levantando su mano frente a ellos para que puedan ver la brillante argolla plateada — ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué? — Levi cierra los ojos, besa los cabellos de Eren.

—No puedo esperar a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Porque su lugar, su verdadero lugar, está en un rincón del mundo junto a Levi.

.

 _*Camelia: "Me siento orgulloso de que me hayas elegido a mí."_

 _*Geranio de hoja de roble: Cariño y armonía. "Soy feliz contigo"_

 _*Tulipán: Declaración de amor sincera._

 _*Jazmín: Gracia y elegancia. "Te lleno de besos, embriagas mis sentidos"_

 _*Junquillo: "Deseo que vuelva el afecto"_

 _*Ramo de rosas rojas y blancas: "vivamos juntos."_

 _*Ramo de doce rosas rojas: "Quiero casarme contigo."_

 _*Rosa salvaje: "Te seguiré a todas partes."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Cuando escribí "Flores y tu", escribí al terminar pequeñas historias pertenecientes a ese universo, esta por ejemplo, no son más que pequeños extras sobre lo que fue después de... a excepción de un one-shot que publicaré en estos días que es, de hecho, desde la perspectiva de Hanji, y que nos transportara al pasado, y que, en realidad, es el siguiente después de este._

 _Espero que puedan disfrutar junto conmigo la lectura de estos one-shot._

 _Nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
